Tsubame Matsunaga
Warning: The following page contains spoilers for Majikoi S. Read at your own risk. "If I feel like it, I can do anything! |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: O' |- |'Birthdate: Frebruary 27' |- |'Sign: Pisces' |- | Tsubame Matsunaga (松永燕)is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! S ''she is a transfer student in Kawakami Academy and a new member of the Big Four. |} Tsubame Matsunaga is a classmate of Momoyo Kawakami who transferred into class 3-F. Tsubame is the daughter of Matsunaga Hisanobu and Matsunaga Misago . She is also an ally to the Kazama Family, especially towards to Yamato Naoe. She has her own route in Majikoi! S and A-3. STORY Tsubame was scouted by Koi Kiriyama, a butler of the Kuki group who was looking for strong martial artists. She was also scouted by Monshiro Kuki and Hyumu Hellsing to help defeat Momoyo Kawakami, assisting her and her father in creating Hiragumo, her ultimate weapon. Tsubame agreed to transfer to Kawakami Academy on the promise from her father that she would face strong opponents there. Tsubame loves to eat natto to the point where it becomes an obsession as she advertised the natto she loves to eat as well as singing the natto song. Her nickname when she sells and advertises her natto is the Natto Komachi. She is introduced as the new member of The Big Four '''or 4 Devas after defeating Otome Kan (Kurogane in the manga) of the East, earning her the title of Tsubame of the East. Tsubame can fight with or without a weapon as she has studied many differrent combat styles. Tsubame is one of the two new female heroines, as well as one of the new five female characters introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinsai! S. She is the first heroine to have a route that can be played differently depending on your choices, with either her or Yamato taking the lead in the relationship. APPEARANCE Tsubame has pink eyes and waist-long black hair. She has white skin and a very athletic body. She occasionally wears glasses. PERSONALITY Tsubame is a cheerful girl who is a little bit of tsundere. Tsubame shares Momoyo's love for battle and because of this has become good friends with her. However, it is revealed in her route that beneath her cheerfulness, she has a dark side. She can be a cold, ruthless and manipulative person who won't hesitate to use and get close to others in order to accomplish her goals, whether it be with her business or in a fight. She did this in her route with Yamato in order to gain the information she needed to defeat Momoyo with her ultimate weapon, Hiragumo. However, despite admitting that she used both of them in order to win, she truly became close to the both of them and eventually regretted what she had done. Despite this, Momoyo has called her a 'carnivore with all that cuteness' and Yamato has said that she is even worse than Momoyo when it comes to her selfishness and confidence. She has also shown to be very intelligent and cunning, using plans and strategies at a level that rivals both Yamato and Touma Aoi. Nabeshima, the principal who runs the Tenjin school of the Ten Warriors, has stated that she is a master of the art of tactics and has never lost a battle. Tsubame has stated that she has never fought a battle that she didn't think she could win. THE BIG FOUR Tsubame is introduced as the newest member of The Big Four, as well as the third strongest member of the group. She defeated Otome Kan (Kurogane in the manga) of the East, winning the title of Matsunaga Tsubame of the East. In her route, she became official after winning the Tag Tournament with Yamato and defeating Momoyo in battle. Due to the fact that she defeated the former third strongest memeber of the Big Four, she became the third strongest without having to have an official match with Yukie Mayuzumi to determine the stronger of the two. However, in her route where Yamato takes the lead in the relationship, she was defeated by Ageha Kuki when she tried to steal secrets from the Kuki company. Nevertheless, it should be noted that in her route and Koyuki's route, with proper tactics and Hiragumo, she has proven capable of beating Momoyo and Seiso Hazakura despite both of them being stronger than her. TRIVIA *In a recent populaity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi A, of the current female characters in the series, Tsubame is ranked #2. In the Majikoi S poll, she was ranked #1. *She loves Natto to the point that not only does she add it to nearly every meal she eats, but she also dreams of eating Natto in her sleep. *Tsubame may '''possibly be a descendant of Matsunaga Hisahide, a daimyo of Japan during the Sengoku Period of the 16th century. This is due to several similarities such as Hisahide's conquest of the Yamato province in the 1560's (Which may symbolize Tsubame taking the lead in her relationship with Yamato, which is an option in her route.), her ultimate weapon Hiragumo (Which was a priceless tea kettle owned by Nobunaga Oda that was destroyed by Hisahide before he died.), her family originally living in Kyoto (Which is where Hisahide surrendered to Nobunaga), her nearly commiting suicide when she was defeated and caught by the Kukis in her route (Which Hisahide did when he was defeated by Nobunaga in 1577.), her cunning and scheming nature (Which is how Hisahide is depicted in fictional stories.) and her love of art (Which Hisahide was considered a patron of fine arts.). Tsubame has even stated that her ancestors were involved in the Sengoku period. *She specializes in many weapons in combat such as bows, swords, machines, spears and even her bare fists. It has even been stated that she can use a switch-axe as a weapon. This may be a reference to a weapon used in the role playing game Monster Hunter. *Hiragumo's ability to seal instant-healing during her own route is a copy of a technique that Hyumu can use to seal instant healing techniques. *Her tarot card arcana is the devil, which is a forshadowing of how she really is. *Her father Hisanobu was first revealed in Majikoi S. While her mother Misago was revealed in her After Route in Majikoi A-3. *Tsubame is japanese for swallow in english. GALLERY CG GALLERY guishen_121901834_EV_050_13_00.jpg|Tsubame blushing guishen_109401709_EV_050_01_04.jpg|Tsubame's Perverted Laugh guishen_111201727_EV_050_04_04.jpg|Tsubame's Sand Castle Guishen 007400080 EV 001 09 01.jpg|Tsubame vs Momoyo (Majikoi S) guishen_110501720_EV_050_03_00.jpg|Tsubame in a Happy Mood. guishen_110701722_EV_050_03_02.jpg|Tsubame in a Scheming Mood Tsubame Matsunaga- Being Casual.jpg|Tsubame in casual clothes Tsubame Matsunaga- Seven!.jpg|Tsubame- Seven! Tsubame Matsunaga wallpaper.jpg|Tsubame Matsunaga wallpaper Tsubame- Kashawagi Autograph pic.jpg|Tsubame and Monshiro pic autographed by Kashiwagi Keitarou Tsubame Blushing 2.jpg|Tsubame Blushing 2 Tsubame Sleeve.jpg|Tsubame Sleeve Tsubame Sleeve 2.jpg|Tsubame Sleeve 2 Tsubame Sleeve 3.jpg|Tsubame Sleeve 3 Tsubame- Majikoi S manga cover.jpg|Tsubame- Majikoi S manga cover Tsubame Majikoi A-3 pic.jpg|Tsubame pic for Majikoi A-3 Tsubame Majikoi A-3 pic 2.jpg|Tsubame pic for Majikoi A-3 2 Tsubame A-3 sketches.jpg|Tsubame Sketches for Majikoi A-3 Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date.jpg|Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date in Kyoto (Majikoi A-3) Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date 2.jpg|Yamato and Tsubame- Festival Date in Kyoto 2 (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- Relaxing at Home.jpg|Tsubame relaxing at home (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- Relaxing at Home 2.jpg|Tsubame relaxing at home 2 (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame, Hisanobu and Misago- Family Dinner.jpg|Tsubame having dinner with Yamato and her parents (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- A Day at the Park.jpg|Tsubame- A day at the park (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- A Day at the Park 2.jpg|Tsubame- A day at the park 2 (Majikoi A-3) Tsubame- A Day at the Park 3.jpg|Tsubame- A day at the park 3 (Majikoi A-3) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female protagonist Category:The Big Four Category:Human Category:Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student